Hitched
by TheRhythmOfLove
Summary: Set 7 years after the competition, because anything can happen in seven years. . . . but a lot more can happen during a family reunion. Rated M just in case. Jalex because I just can't help myself :) Reviews are appreciated!* ON HIATUS *
1. Prologue

_Hitched_

_555-7172_

She read the number printed neatly on the scratch sheet of paper in her hand. He had given it to her last night after dinner.

Not wanting to risk getting caught, she quickly stuffed the thing in her pocket before handing her ticket away to the lady waiting impatiently on her and made her way to the front of the plane. It was like when she and her family took annual trips to the amusement park when she was younger. She always insisted on she and her older brother, Justin, riding in the _very front _of the rollercoaster. Though he always tried to argue with her about the chance of getting hurt , which she countlessly reminded herself was _very slim_, she didn't care. Because if something like that were to happen, well she wanted to be the first to know.

Obviously she took the window seat. Most people would argue that the other seat was safer because you could get out easier in the event of an accident, but she had no reason to worry about that now. She could just zap herself back home. _Duh. _She was the family wizard, after all.

"Hello, darling," her _husband_ of five years, Mason Greyback, greeted as he sat down next to her. He was still wearing that awful bluetooth thing on his ear, which, _hello, _was _so _eight years ago. But this meant he had just been on call with work. Judging by his attitude, though, everything must have gone well, so she decided not to ask.

Mason planted a kiss on her right cheek. Surprisingly it wasn't slobbery, considering the fact that he wasn't just a regular 25-year-old. He was also a wereweolf.

She resisted the urge to disgustedly wipe it off.

"You ready to be back home? I know that we could use magic, but taking a plane just feels a little more old-fashioned. And I missed New York just as much as you did, but California is so much more, I don't know, relaxing. Don't you agree darling?" He asked in his british accent that she fell in love with so many years ago.

So she mumbled in agreement and turned to open the magazine she picked up in the airport giftshop.

But she wasn't really in the mood to read about Selena Gomez and some kid named Davids' wedding.

Truth was, when Mason dragged her out to San Diego for his work three years ago, she had expected to hate it. And, to no one's surprise, she did.

And it wasn't the plants or the trees, because that was all very beautiful and brought out the artist in her.

But the other things weren't so nice. Places were crowded and people were plastic.

She closed her eyes tight and thought of home. Her _real _home.

She wouldn't admit it to Mason, but trips like these back to Waverly Place were amazing and her favorite thing in the entire world.

Especially this trip.

As she fell asleep she thought of what made this time so special.

It was supposed to be just a regular trip back home that she and Mason took once a year around the holidays.

No one meant for it to happen.

In no way was it intentional for it to change everything.

_But it did._

She didn't answer the next time Mason asked a question.


	2. Chapter One

_Hitched_

_**A.N **_**Thank you for all of the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. The very first chapter was the prologue, by the way, taking place after the family reunion. So this chapter goes back in time a few days to the beginning of the story, basically. Sorry for any confusion :) Don't forget that reviews are always appreciated, and that I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Because if I did, it would still be going on. And on and on and on and on.**

**Enjoy and give me some ideas for later chapters! (:**

When Alex Russo arrived at the Waverly Sub Station on December 20th, 2019, she wasn't at all surprised to find no customers there.

Just like good times.

For a minute she calmy stood there, waiting to be greeted by her family.

But not a sound was heard.

Had they not seen her? She was carrying (more like _Mason _was carrying) suitcases so bright that anyone had to be blind not to see them.

"Hello?" She nearly yelled. Still no one answered.

"Maybe they're in the lair, sweetheart," Mason suggested, but Alex had to find out for herself. She made him drop the bags on the ground and dragged him past the counter and in to the lair to check.

Again, not a single soul linger in the room.

"That's weird. Didn't you tell them we were coming today?" She wondered.

Something was _definitely _fishy here, and it wasn't just the Thursday special.

So before giving Mason a chance to speak, she took the wand out of her left boot (because, _hey,_ nothing says Russo like hiding your wand in the most obvious places) and zapped the both of them in to the upstairs living room. (So what? The holidays made her lazy, not to mention she walked three blocks to get here. And it _so _wasn't her fault that the cab driver couldn't take a joke)

They landed not a second later in the familiar apartment she'd grown to love, surrounded by blinding orange furniture where her family sat.

Theresa was the first one to acknowledge their presence.

"Oh, Miha! I'm so glad you're home," she greeted her daughter as she stood up to hug her.

"And hello, Mason." She pulled away from Alex and hugged Mason.

Alex leaned over to Max.

"When did you get so tall?" she asked, smiling.

Max looked confused, but amused all the same. "Well, um, considering we just skyped, like, _last week, _I'd say I haven't grown at all?"

She laughed and bent down to hug him. She tried to do the same with her dad, Jerry, but he stopped her right in her tracks.

"Woah woah woah, watch it, Alex! You almost knocked over my pizza!" He said through the food in his mouth.

"Well excuse me," she drawed out. She turned back to Theresa. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Your Dad was thinking Pizza."

"Of course he was," she realized.

But then something struck her as odd. If you didn't count her, there were only three Russos in this living room.

"Not to be rude, but, um, where's Justin?" she asked.

Her mom looked back over at her dad, unsure of how to tell her.

But Jerry obviously wasn't going to be the one to do it, so she said, "Look, Alex. You need to be really nice to Justin right now. He's . . . going through a hard time."

"Okaaayy. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know if he wants anyone to know just yet," she answered.

Alex turned to Mason. "Mason, sweetie, could you maybe go get our suitcases? You left them down stairs."

"Actually, darling, _you_ left them down-"

"Just go get them," she cut him off. Only after he scowled at her did she say please.

"So," she said when he left, "what happened with Justin? Because I deserve to know."

"It's not even really that big of a deal," Jerry told her.

"Fine, then why isn't he in here right now?" she challenged.

"Okay, okay, well the truth is that Juliet won't return any of Justin's calls. She was supposed to spend the holidays here with us, but he has no idea where she is." they cracked.

Alex stared at them all blankly. "That's it? Oh, well, that's not so bad."

"We know, but Justin's really shaken up about it, so just try and be nice, alright?"

"Are they breaking up?" she questioned.

"We don't think so," Max answered.

"Go talk to him. Maybe there's more to the story than he's telling," her mom added.

And so upstairs she went.


	3. Chapter Two

_Hitched_

When she made her way up the stairs and stood in front of Justin's room, she didn't knock. Because, _please,_ Alex Russo doesn't knock.

He was sitting down on his bed grading papers when she entered.

"Alex!" He practically fell to the ground at the sight of his sister.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she crossed the pile of comic books on the ground (_seriously? You're _26, _man!) _and sat down next to him.

He looked surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow?"

"And _I _thought that you were better with a calender. Now, egghead, what's this I hear about you and Juliet?" Because even if her mom said to be nice, it was her own special tradition to greet him with _egghead._

"Oh. That." He laid his head down on the pillows, and so Alex did the same.

"Yes, _that._ Tell me!" She begged. (Well, not_ begged_, because Mason is the only one she knows who begs for anything. Even if it is just table scraps. Whatever. The point is she doesn't beg, alright?!)

They lay there in silence for a while, staring up at the ceiling, which Justin covered with glow-in-the-dark stars when he was eight. Alex even remembers when they were all little kids, when Justin first stuck them up there with a ladder and _lots_ of duck tape. She and Max sat in his room all day, waiting for him. She told him that he could just use magic."But how can I apprecaite something so wonderful if I didn't work hard to get it?" He'd told her. _God,_ her brother was such a nerd sometimes. But he made up for it. When they (_he_) finished sticking the stars on the ceiling, he had her and Max each pick out a star for themselves, and he wrote their names on them with a sharpie marker. (With the help of their Dad, of course) Which Alex didn't admit, but she actually loved it. She'd even picked one out right next to Justin's. And when _that_ was finished, Max was sent off to bed and she and Justin lay staring up at the stars, kind of like they were doing right now. Except for the lights were still on, obviously.

Back in reality, Justin answers her.

"She won't return any of my calls. I don't know what the big deal is," he sighs.

"Do you think you're going to break up?" She asks quietly, still staring up.

"Honestly? I don't know. What do you think?" He asks her.

"Well, I don't really know enough to say. Do you want her to break up with you?" She asks before wondering why she even asked. It's not like it's any of her busines. She stopped caring about this relationship a long time ago. But she still cared for Justin.

"I have no idea where she went. All of her stuff is still at her home. I checked," he tells her.

"Well. . . . " she thinks it over," I bet she's on vacation."

Justin looks intrigued. "Seriously? Where would she even go?"

"Freak City," she aswers proudly.

"This is serious, Alex. I want to know what happened to her. Because as far as I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't."

He turns to face her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looks him straight in the eye as she thinks about how to answer. "Well, you _never_ do anything wrong, according to you. Maybe . . . .maybe she just got tired of you."

He looked appaled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm being serious! A vampire who's been around the world a thousand times and has seen _everything,_ is prone to get bored in a relationship with a twenty-six year old headmaster. Like, come on, it's been _nine years!_ Maybe she was just ready for a break." She told him.

He couldn't even look at her. "Is that what you really think?"

"Well, I also think that it was pretty dumb to think you get get away with dating a _vampire_ for any longer. She's still going to look 17 when you look 50 for crying out loud!" She all but yelled. What had gotten in to her?

He rolled off the bed. "Wow. That made me feel so much better, thank you Alex!" He muttered with every bit of sarcasm lingering in his voice.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Justin. It's not like it's your fault, anyways."

He still wouldn't look at her.

"Come on, Justin. Seriously! Lighten up a little! It _is_ our last day on earth, after all." She smiled, because she knew how mad he got about this.

He turned to face her. "When they predicted tomorrow would be the end of the world in 2015, they were lying. The world will _not _end tomorrow, do you understand me? Science proves that it won't!." His face was _so _flushed, she noted with a little smile.

"Darling! Where are you?" They both turned to the door as they heard Mason calling out to Alex. And she could of sworn she saw Justin roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright, " Alex said as she got up and headed for the door, but before leaving, she turned back to Justin.

"Just so you know," she stated playfully, " even if the world _does _end tomorrow -"

He shot her a glare, but she continued with a laugh.  
" - I'm glad I'm spending it with _you_," she finished sweetly and turned to find Mason, leaving her brother at a loss for words.

**A.N : Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I'm just really ready to get on with the story. I have some really good plans if you'll stick around. Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, and just reads in general. It means everything to me. If you have any suggestions at all, like _anything,_** **please let me know! Because I want to know exactly what you guys think! This story is really fun to write!**

**p.s. Did anyone catch that Katie Herzig reference in the prologue? The song "Hey Na Na" says the phone number 555-7172 a lot! Haha just a little fun fact. Plus, am I the only one who listens to certain types of music when I read fanfics? It depends on the mood.**

**What song would you pair with this fic so far?**

**:)**


	4. Chapter Three

_Hitched_

It was 9:00 and the family had finally finished dinner.

Even though they'd heard it a million times over the phone, Alex told them about her work, and how life as an artist was going. Of course, she hadn't made too much money yet, but Mason's job made up for was an accomplished doctor as of two years ago, and _boy_, did he have stories to tell. Most of them gruesome. And now alex wishes that a "Honey, could we please not discuss this at the dinner table?" would have worked for her like it worked for her mom all those years ago when Max told stories of the food growing under his bed. Because, um, _gross._

When they were through eating, Jerry turned on the tv for his favorite pastime - rubbing his belly and wrestling.

And was Alex really wrong to hope that they would skip out on this tradition for just _one _night, at least?

Apparently.

Luckily Mason enjoyed this exceptionally, so no one had to worry about a complaint from him.

But she wasn't that easy to deal with.

"How about we, I don't know, do something that's actually _fun_?"

Did she have two heads? Because they were sure staring at her as if she did.

"Alex, you aren't a kid anymore. Life isn't going to go your way all the time," her dad told her.

_Seriously? He could be such an asshole sometimes._

Her mom probably thought so, too, because she ran to get her purse and came back with a fifty to hand over to Alex.

"Here, honey. Why don't you go do something with Justin and Max? We can stay with Mason here."

Jerry turned to her "What? Theresa, this is supposed to be family time!"

"This _is _family time. She needs time to catch up with her brothers," she argued.

Mason didn't look very pleased, though. "What's so bad about wrestling, Alex? I thought you loved to watch it!"

And he obviously didn't know her like she thought he did.

"Thanks for the money, Mom," she said, ignoring Mason, " Where are they?"

"Sub Shop," her Mom answered.

So Alex grabbed her coat and left, leaving them behind.

* * *

The boys had been surprised at first, but 20 minutes later the

three siblings were inside a movie theater, waiting for the movie to start.

As usual, Alex took the aisle seat, and Max took the seat two places from her, leaving room for Justin in the middle. He couldn't stand to sit next to strangers, but luckily Max didn't mind.

Max was telling her about how the sub shop business was going, when Justin appeared down the aisle with a bucket of popcorn, two drinks, and a pickle.

After sitting down and passing snacks out, he turned to Alex.

"I really don't know why you like pickles with your popcorn. It's disgusting!"

She eyed him, about to say something when the lights dimmed and the screen appeared bright.

Letting it go seemed like a better idea.

* * *

45 minutes into the movie and the three of them had passed the snacks back and forth so many times that people gave up on shushing them and just kept quiet.

"Did we really have to see a _werewolf_ movie?" Alex whispered to neither boy in particular.

"So what? I wanted to see what spending Christmas with werewolves was like! I hear they're really awesome." Max returned.

Alex and Justin exchanged confused glances with each other. _Really?_

He was giving her a headache, for sure. "Just pass the popcorn, Max!"

Then something unexpected happened.

Justin reached for the popcorn the same exact time she did, and just like in any cliche movie you've ever seen, their hands touched.

Not that it was such a big deal.

Well, it wouldn't have been a big deal.

You know, if either of them had actually tried to pull away.

Was Justin even trying to hold her hand?

No, he couldn't have been. No way! He was probably just waiting for you to get your popcorn first, like any gentlemen would, she told herself.

But she didn't move.

Which was weird. What was she doing? What were _they_ doing?

But then Max asked what was taking so long.

And the popcorn _flew_.

Like, _everywhere_.

Which was embarrassing enough, except for when Justin tried to clean it up, his elbow hit one of the drinks, and the soda spilled all of over her dress.

She swore his face was beet red.

And she was beyond pissed.

"Really, Russos?" someone in the back of the theater called out, and suddenly everyone was angry for them disrupting.

Needless to say, they hauled ass out of there.


	5. Chapter Four

_Hitched_

They didn't get a refund.

They couldn't catch a cab.

They had to walk all the way home.

Oh, and was it mentioned that it was raining?

The drops came pouring down as busy New Yorkers ran hastily from one building to the next.

If it weren't so unseasonably warm, this could have been a blizzard.

Alex feared that any moment now she'd walk a little too fast on her heels and slip.

She forced her brothers to walk as slow as she was instead of running, which caused hair to be soaked and clothing to feel 30 pounds heavier than normal.

But she wasn't risking a cracked skull.

No one had spoken the entire way home, since things became a little akward after the hand holding insident. Was it really even an incident? She had no clue. Justin had tried to apologize for the spill on Alex's dress, but she tried to play it off.

Thirty minutes of walking, and finally someone dared to speak.

"See, this just proves my theory, Justin. If everything's wet, you're _not really wet_," Max declared with the brightest of smiles etched upon his face.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Alex yelled back at him over the sound of the hammering rain.

"Do you, um, want my jacket?" Justin asked Alex, peeling off the top layer of clothing.

"No." she answered, placing her hands on his to stop him from removing it all the way.

But she pulled them away before he could react. He stared at her. Which wasn't all that easy to do, considering the rain.

"No, I'm fine guys. Thanks for asking," Max spoke to no one in particular, getting an eye roll from his older siblings in return.

They were almost home, when all of a sudden, Max halted to a stop, and turned to stare at them.

"What's wrong? We're almost home!" Alex hollered.

"Why didn't either of you use, I don't know, _magic,_ to get us home? Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Alex stared blankly at him for just a minute, but then faced Justin with a glare.

"What?" He asked, caught off guard.

"Why didn't you think of that?"

"Why me?"

"Oh becuase you're the smartest! You should of been thinking of ways to not have my dress soaking wet. Especailly considering you just spilt soda all over the front of it!" She retorted.

He turned visibly red. Well, it would have been more visible if it weren't so dark outside. He also looked painfully confused. "What does that have to do with anything? That isn't even relevant!"

"I'll tell you what's relevant!" Alex backfired. "The fact that my outfit is covered in rain!"

Yep. She clearly forgot what relevant meant. Yes, she probably shouldn't have slept through half of her english classes, but so what? Sue her.

"To be fair, it can't really be covered in rain. It's only a little wet, that just makes no sense!" He answered, and to his surprise she didn't say anything, but this was partly due to the fact that Max spoke to him before she could.

"See! I told you! Theory!"

"Nobody cares about that, Max!" Alex began walking again,"look, we're already wet. And we're almost home anyways. So who cares?"

The raced to catch up.

An hour later Alex lay nestled in her old bed, staring straight ahead at her pink fur wall, which always kind of reminded her of trolls, but she certainly enjoyed it far too much to complain.

Arriving home had been an ordeal - Theresa shrekied when they entered the front door and watched helplessly as the welcome mat became soaked.

It had taken 30 minutes to get fully-dry, and another 20 minutes before Justin finally found the right spell to take the stain out of Alex's dress. There was definitely some tension between them, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Because, maybe it's just her, but an _"I'm so sorry, Alex! Really, I am,"_ stopped working after like the tenth time. She liked her dresses form-fitting and stain-free, _thank you very much._

Now, Alex lets out a gasp, clearly taken aback by the warm arm looping it's way around her waist.

"Is everything alright, love?" Mason questioned.

To this, she nods her head slightly, but not so surely.

Satisfied with her answer, he closes his eyes to dream of the finer things in life (by a _wolves_ perspective, of course) : feasts, rolling in garbage, and his favorite, table scraps.

Her dreams are not so simple.


	6. Chapter Five

_Hitched_

When she wakes up, the room is nearly pitch black. _Almost, but not quite._ There's a small sliver of light coming through the apartment window, barely noticable. Unless of course your Alex Russo, and have a keen eye for beauty.

Then, you notice just about everything.

Right down to the fact that lying next to her isn't her husband, who's presence is always made known by his warmth.

Nope. Instead, someone else lay calmly on the left side of her bed.

When her eyes finally adjust well enough for her to take in the hair, _eyes,_ and Captain-JimBob Sherwood watch of the person next to her, Alex screams.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" He tells her, placing a hand over her mouth.

She swats it away. "Keep it down? You're telling _me _to keep it down? What the hell, Justin?" She explodes.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He answers, and almost looks a little apologetic.

She reaches over the bedside table to turn the decorative lamp on, before returning to face Justin, sitting criss-cross-applesauce - like when they were kids.

When he doesn't say anything, she speaks. "Now, would you like to tell me what exactly you're doing in here at," she reaches over to harshly grab his wrist, check the watch, and throw it back at him,"5:30 a.m.? And where's Mason?"

He rolls his eyes. "_He's _at the park, chasing squirrels."

Normally she might have questioned this, but it was much too early to detect jealousy.

"This early?" She questions, and gets a nod of the head in return.

"You still didn't answer my question," she mutters.

"_I told you_, he's at the park," he throws his arms in the air slightly, for emphasis.

"Oh, not _that _question! You know what I'm talking about!" She accuses.

Alex studies his face for a minute until he finally breaks down. Thank goodness, because she was just about to give him Harper's uncomfortable stare, and that _never _ends well.

"It's not really a big deal, but . . . I'm needed back at WizTech tonight."

"Why?" She asks, propping her elbow up.

"Something about young wizards making stupid mistakes tonight, because. . . . _you know._"

"Oh, the end of the world."

He cringes, causing her to snicker."Anyways, they need someone to guard WizTech. Everyone's just afraid that they might try and do something crazy, considering the student's think it's their last day," He explains.

"Oh, well, why does this bring you in to my room so early?" She asks playfully.

He's a bit hesitant, but continues. "It's just, I -I kind of wanted to stay with the family. This is my only break for awhile, and you guys are leaving soon."

"We'll be here when you get back," she says.

Nothing is said for about thirty seconds. But it's not really as awkward as you'd think, which it totally would be with anyone else, but not _them._

"I could come with you."

Justin turns to look her straight in the eye. "What?"

"_I could come with you_," she repeats. "You know, only if you want me to," she adds as an afterthought.

"Oh, no, believe me. I want you to," He sighs.

_Oh my god. Did he just say that?_

_Did I really just say that?_ He thinks to himself.

"I mean,um, what about Mason?" He covers.

"What _about _Mason?"

He blushes deep red.

"Justin, he'll be _fine._ I'm sure he'd have alot more fun hanging out with Max than he would being with me," she tells him.

"Okay," He smiles.

"Fine. But first, I'm gonna need about six more hours shut-eye," she declares, throwing her head down and pulling the covers over it, accidently pulling them over Justin's head, too.

"Three hours," he corrects, voice muffled by the sheets.

"Three more hours shut-eye!" She mumbles into her pillow.

She can hear Justin chuckle, but the wierd thing is, she didn't hear his footsteps as he stood up and walked out of her room.

Because he didn't.

_**A.N Thank you to every reader who reviews/favorites/follows. And thanks to everyone who has stuck by the story. It means so much to me. I'm about to start back school, so I'll try to update as much as possible. p.s. It's about to get really good! I 3 Jalex so much haha :) Thank you for reading! Oh and if you have anything to say/comments/ideas please review! Thanks! :)**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A.N : I am so very sorry for all of the typos in this story, because I know there are a lot. haha :) I'll try to fix them, but I'm still fairly new to publishing my work on fanfiction. Again, reviews are my favorite part about writing, so they are always welcome :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Now, on with the story! :) (I think you'll like this chapter. It was a lot of fun to right. I promise that I'm going somewhere with this story.)**_

_Hitched_

Mason was not too pleased with Alex that morning, to say the least.

"We're all supposed to be together!" He yelled at her.

Alex was surprised. Mason normally didn't act like this.

"Oh, come one, Mason, it's not that big of a deal! We're just going for tonight. We'll be home tomorrow."

They'd been arguing for a good ten minutes, after Mason unfortunately walked in on Justin and Alex. _In bed._ It's not like they were doing anything except sleeping. It was completely innocent. Except for the one thing that wasn't so innocent : Alex's head resting on Justin's chest. Not to mention his arm was carelessly draped around her shoulders. Justin, being the lighter sleeper, naturally, woke up first. Mason watched, arms crossed, as he rubbed his eyes, looked down to see Alex. He gave her a warm smile, one that she couldn't see yet. He then glance up long enough to see Mason's eyes locked with his.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mason questioned.

Maybe it was Mason's loud ass voice, or just timing, but Alex woke up at this exact moment. And it didn't take too long for her to figure out what was going on.

"Mason . . . what are you doing back so early?" she stalled, just like she always does.

"What's going on?" He asked, not breaking stance.

"Nothing! Nothing is _going on_," Justin shot back. Things were never really great between him and Mason after what happened in Transylvania. That just put them on the wrong foot and they were always bickering. It was an unspoken war for Alex.

"Really, Justin? Because Alex wouldn't be stalling if she didn't think something was going on. _What are you doing, Alex_?" He looked at her, full of confusion.

She had sat up to reach over for her right boot, pull her wand out, and point it at Justin.

He disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Mason asked.

She stood up and walked over to him. "Does it matter? I didn't want him in here for this. You can't just go around accusing everyone of stuff they didn't even do."

"Seriously?"

She sighed heavily. "Look, Mason. He just came in here to talk, and we fell asleep, nothing more, nothing less," she carefully explained.

Now, ten minutes later, the were arguing about something else : WizTech.

She'd accidently spilled the beans about leaving with Justin tonight, because of course she had to do it sooner or later,and he was _livid_.

"You don't see me making a big deal about going to visit my family over the holidays, so maybe you should actually be with your family while we're here!" He told her.

"I _am_ with my family. Last time I checked, Justin is my family!" She yelled at him.

He laughed. "Doesn't seem like it."

She gasped so loud, she was surprised no one else in the apartment seemed to notice.

"Excuse me?!"

"Forget I said anything. You always do."

"You know what? I don't even see why you're so mad about this! It's not like I'm doing anything bad. This is _Justin_ we're talking about. My uptight, responsible, smartass brother," Alex reminded him.

"Exactly. It's not just _him_ I'm worried about," he muttered.

She looked at him closer. "What was that?"

Mason looked up. "Nothing. I didn't say anything, darling," he answered quickly.

"Yeah, okay. Sure you didn't," She said. "You know, I thought you'd be a little more mature about this, Mason. I mean, do you really think I want to spend the rest of my time here hunting squirrels and watching wrestling? Because I don't!"

"I don't think _I'm_ the one who needs the maturing," he backfired.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she retorted.

But she cut him off before he could answer. "You know what, save it. This is _so_ not worth fighting over."

"But I-"

She shoved him lightly towards the door.

"You need to get out," she declared.

He looked ready to shoot someone. "Why?!"

"I need to get dressed. And don't you dare say anything to Justin, because I'm sure he doesn't want to hear it either."

He stood there for a moment, speechless.

"See you tomorrow," She added, before slamming the door in his face with enough force to take it down.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hitched_

Unlike Mason, the rest of the family was perfectly fine with what Justin and Alex wanted to do. Max even promised to spend the rest of the day with Mason, which pleased Alex, because she _so _wasn't going to do that after their fight this morning. It's not like they didn't fight at all, because they _did_. They were married, for christsakes. But anytime it had anything whatsoever to do with Justin, it sent Mason over the edge. Which never really made too much sense to Alex, if you asked her, but you didn't. And the fight would always explode, mainly since Alex hated constantly reminding him that he didn't need to worry about her. The fights were never even over anything huge, but apparently that didn't matter to Mason. Alex just couldn't stand it anymore. She _demanded_ to know why he got so mad this morning, but he wouldn't budge. She seriously needed a break.

And that's why, at 5:45 p.m. that afternoon(_there was some _major_ traffic in the wizard world_) Justin was huddled over a stack of papers on his mahogany desk, and Alex sat casually in the seat across from him, the one reserved for delinquents.

She blew air towards her bangs, causing them to fly back.

"_Wow_, Justin, This is really fascinating. I hope I can be just like you some day."

He didn't look up from his work. "Hardy Har Harr," he mocked, unamused.

"Is this really how you and Juliet spent your time together? Because I'm afraid that I'd rather watch paint dry," she complained, arms crossed loosely.

"What did you expect? You could help me finish grading these papers,if you're that bored," he offered, holding a few up in the air.

But after a minute, they both shook their heads.

"Right. Probably not the best idea," he added, Alex nodding in agreement.

There were a few moments of silence, and Alex was beyond bored.

"Sex, baby. Let's talk about you. and. me," she muttered. "Let's talk aboouuut sex."

Justin's face became green _very_ quickly, his eyes bulging out of his head just slightly, but still looking down.

"What?" He asked weakly.

Alex felt _seriously_ embarrassed, but, as usual, she played it off to the best of her abilities.

"Oh, calm down! I was just singing.I can't help what songs get stuck in my head."

Justin glanced up hopelessly. "What kind of song is that? . . . Could you just, maybe, um, sing something a little more, I don't know, appropriate?"

She kicked her feet up on the desk, boots nudging a few papers off the edge. Justin didn't seem to notice.

"Justin, Justin, Justin. I'm twenty-five years old. _Anything_ is appropriate," she announced in that ever-so-carefree attitude that she'd never truly grown out of.

Justin gave up, continuing his work that lie infront of him. He still had about five more papers left ungraded.

Suddenly, Alex sat upright.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, eyes darting towards the door that led to the hallways.

Justin paled. "Hear _what_?" He asked, full of concern.

"Shhh!" She said as she placed a finger to her lips with the right hand, and cupped her ear with the left to hear better.

Justin's eyes widened. He stood up from his desk fast, but it took him a few moments before he made it to the door, one sluggish footstep at a time.

Alex rose to her feet, but didn't make a move.

Justin strained his neck, looking through the small window on the door for anything suspicious.

"Do you think someone's out there?" He asked curiously, eyes darting from side to side.

Alex walked calmly over to him, crossing her arms_ again_, because maybe that was just a bad habit of hers, considering she did it so often.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go check," she tossed out ideas.

"Why me?"

"You're the _headmaster_. I think you'd defend us better than I would," she told him.

He thought about that, ears perked curiously. He didn't hear her say things like that often. Maybe it'd be nice to refresh her mind on who the greatest wizard around here was.

"Alright. Okay," Justin said, nodding his head. "I'll go see," he said boldly, opening the door hastily and taking a few slow steps into the corridor. He was just about to turn around and tell Alex to stay put, when he heard a slam.

He spun around quickly, just in time to see Alex open the door, toss him his wand, and close it again, tunring the lock.

His face scrunched up and he ran up to the door, banging on it.

"Alex!" he yelled angrily. But then Alex held up her pointer finger, signaling for him to wait. He watched as she pulled her wand out from her boot, and dialed someone's number. _Beep. Beep. Boop. Bap. Beep. Boop. Beeeep._

She held the wand up to her ear, casually pointing at his wand.

He took it out his pocket, and held it up to his ear, only to hear Alex's voice through it.

"Sorry I locked you out, but this was getting _way_ too boring for my taste," She proclaimed.

He stared at her through the glass, unable to speak, because even though he'd spent years with her scheming and pranks, he wasn't quite sure what she was up to.

"I thought we could play a game," she whispered.

"No thanks," he answered. He wasn't really in the mood for games.

Alex pouted through the glass. "Oh, _come on_, Justin! This'll be fun!"

She waited on him to answer, but it seemed to take _hours_. She was growing, like, _really_ impatient.

"Then tell me what exactly we're doing here, because this doesn't sound that fun to me so far," he sighed through the speaker.

Alex smiled wickedly. "You're in! Awesome!" she shrieked, jumping up and down, before straightening her hair and resuming her normal calm stance.

"Okay, Okay. So,_ first _. . . "

* * *

An hour later, Justin lay on the floor of the office, out of breath. He was panting way too loud, face red.

Now, don't get ahead of yourself, because it's not what you think.

Here's the real game :

Alex hid in various places around WizTech, and Justin's job was to catch her. Well, he had to _find_ her first, which he'd successfully done a few times already, but she demanded a redo every single time. And sometimes, when he'd be close to finding her, she'd stop time and hop away. Granted, he was good with time spells as well,_ far better than she was_, but he decided to let her get away with it.

Now, he was just _tired_.

But after a few minutes of resting, he heard a few high-heeled footsteps make their way into the office, stopping only when they reached him, and kneeling down to face him.

"You win. I give up," he panted.

"Oh, but actually _I_ win. This game was over, like, ten minutes ago," she laughed.

Alex reached out a hand towards Justin, and it took him a minute to realize. But he accepted, grateful, as she pulled him to his feet.

"The next time you want to do something like that, at least give me some warning," he spoke, finally catching his breath.

"Fine," she promised, with a smile.

"Aren't you happy, though?" she asked.

"About?"

"No one tried to break in and cause and damage, so you can keep your precious little headmaster job," she said.

"Speaking of, I really need to finish the papers. So, if you could just . . ." He trailed off.

"Refrain from songs about sex?" she asked bluntly.

Justin flinched. "Right."

He began grading again, and, to his surprise, Alex kept quiet. Well, for the first four papers, anyways.

Music poured through the room, filling their ears. No doubt some dumb rockband coming from Alex's phone.

"Alex, I thought we agreed, no music?" He asked.

"You said no songs about _sex_," she reminded him. "This isn't about sex."

"Well, how do you know? I can't understand a word they're saying," he blurted out. "They could be talking about killing everyone, for all you know. Turn it off."

"No," she said, eyebrows scrunched.

Justin tried to multitask, arguing with Alex while at the same time finishing the last paper. "If you're going to listen to music, could you at least play something _good_?"

She sighed. "I guess . . ."

Alex scrolled through her playlists, but there weren't that many options. She had a lot of songs, just not many that varied from the beautiful musical stylings of _Ugh!_

"Okay, how about this one?" she asked, hitting play on a song.

It took a moment for the song to register through his brain, but when he realized it was another punk rock song(music wasn't that good anymore) he stole the phone form her grasp.

He scrolled through countless songs, commenting on her music taste ever so often. Finally, he settled on one.

"Here," he said, setting her phone back on the desk, and returning to the last question on the paper. _C-_. (These delinquents haven't improved. At all.)

When the song played through the speakers, it was clear Alex was confused.

"Wow," she commented, staring down at her phone. "I didn't realize I still had this on here."

He smiled at this. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

She hummed along with the tune for a moment, as Justin stacked the papers into a neat pile and stuffed them into the left drawer of his desk.

"So, what now?" she asked, referring to his work being finished.

"We could . . .um . . . maybe . . . ." Justin stuttered, realizing that there wasn't much to do anymore.

"We could dance . . ." she suggested, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I-I-I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

Her faced dropped, replacing her smile with a frown. "Why . . .why not?" she asked quietly.

He chuckled. "I'm not such a good dancer," he admitted.

Her face lit up. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

She'd set the song to constant loop, not giving up until Justin stopped stepping on her toes.

They talked for the first three loops, Alex bickering at Justin for the foot stepping, and Justin constantly apologizing. The fourth time around was reserved for getting the steps _just right_, and the fifth for going back on memories.

Alex doesn't really know what the big deal is, but when the sun goes down, your thoughts come out and you just start talking about things that haven't been discussed in _years_.

"I wanted to kill him," Justin said through clenched teeth. "He broke your heart. I don't know how you forgave him for what he did. We should have just left him as a wolf."

Alex stared off into space, not focusing on anything but Justin's words.

"I didn't have anyone else," she said. "He was as close to normal as I could get."

"You had me," Justin told her.

A few moments passed, but Alex couldn't tell him what was really on her mind. It seemed like they'd talked for hours, but there was still so much left unsaid.

So she rested her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music.

"Thanks," Justin muttered somewhere around the nineteenth song, when they'd should've grown tired of it, but they hadn't quite yet.

"For teaching you to dance?" Alex muttered back, head still resting on his shoulder.

"No. For spending the end of the world with me," he admitted.

She laughed slightly. "No big deal . . . .that Britney Spears song probably would have been the appropriate song choice, though. Keep on dancing 'till the world ends."

Another song passed, and they're feet were worn out. Alex was doing pretty good at dancing for a self-proclaimed lazy girl.

"I've missed you," Justin blurted out, not realizing he'd said it aloud. But, to his surprise, Alex lifted her head up, whispering an "I've missed you, too," back at him.

And that's when the unthinkable happened.

Alex lifted her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked hoarsely, though he knew all to well just _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Warning you," she whispered, bringing his head down to meet hers before he could resist.

_**I'm forever yours . . . . faithfully.**_


	9. UPDATE

**A.N. Okay, guys, I'm sorry if you're a little upset that this isn't a new chapter, but I just wanted to make an update.**

**First of all, I just found out from a **_**lot **_**of people over twitter that apparently Selena and David hung out at the movies a few nights ago! Haha this just makes me so happy :)**

**And second of all, school just started back, so it might be hard for me to finish this story. I'm thinking around 15 chapters . . . but that could change depending on the course I decide to take with this story. And plus I have winterguard practice now, so that takes time away also. I'm going to try my best to come out with a lot more chapters by this weekend! At least two. Thank you, again, for reading my story. It means the world to me. **

**:)**


	10. Chapter Eight

_Hitched_

Maybe you've heard, maybe you haven't. But either way you spin it, the aftermath of a first kiss isn't always pretty.

Especially if it's with your older brother.

Because, maybe it's just her, but Alex never really thought she'd be sitting on the desk of Crumb's office in Wiztech, kissing a boy.

Kissing _Justin_.

Yeah, it wasn't really apart of his grand plan either.

So that's why, after they'd kissed for a good five minutes, and Justin hoisted her up on the desk, they stayed in the same place for a moment ; Alex's forehead pressed firmly against his, and Justin breathing way too heavy. He really wasn't used to this.

"Alex," he said slowly. It wasn't a statement, but it definitely wasn't a question either.

He was hard to read at the moment.

"Yeah," she whispered back, voice slightly more contained than his panicky breath.

He peeled his hand away from her back, lowering it down quickly on the desk. Justin shut his eyes tightly.

"What did we just do?"

The music was still playing in the background, but much more faint due to the pounding in their ears. Justin's breathing hadn't slowed.

"I don't know, but I _think_ that your hyperventilating," she chuckles.

"Alex, this isn't funny. We just . . .we just . . ." he draws out.

She smiles. "I know."

He looks up at her, confused. "Alex, I don't think you understand. Your _my sister_," he cringes slightly," and we just kissed."

"I thought you _wanted_ to kiss me," she admitted, eyes glued to her knees.

He looked up suddenly, placing a hand on her cheek. "_Please . . . don't say that_. I mean, of course I wanted to kiss you. But . . . that doesn't make it right."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Justin?"

"That your just as scared as I am, because I _know_ that you are too. And the fact that you aren't admitting it is worrying me a little."

She refused to answer. Because, of course she was _scared_. (Come one! Who couldn't be?) She had a husband to worry about, and cheating with your brother isn't the most faithful thing to do, but that didn't mean she couldn't be just a little excited about what just happened. This was Alex Russo, after all. Didn't danger excite her?

There was a pregnant pause, neither willing to come to terms with what exactly had just gone down. Well, not to each other, at least.

But Justin, as he always has, takes responsibility a little sooner.

"I shouldn't even be touching you right now!" he adds, drawing his hand from her cheek. "I feel like I just violated you. I'm _so_ sorry, Alex."

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? You have absolutely _nothing_ to feel gulity for," she says, eyes locking with his.

"But I _do_. I shouldn't have kissed you. I-it's _wrong_," he yells harshly, taking Alex by surprise. "How are you not upset right now?" he asks her, pacing back and forth.

"Because . . . I care about you."

He looks helplessly into her eyes. (Is he about to cry?) "Maybe we care a little too much about each other," he whispers.

Her voice becomes scratchy and thick with tears. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you upset."

Justin places his head in his hands, voice muffled as he sighs.

She nods her head. "Okay, I get it. I was wrong, like I always am, right Justin? Wrong for acting on my feelings the way I should have done a long time ago before I got hitched to Mason. Maybe then you would have actually felt the same."

"I just - I don't know what's going to happen to us," he says.

"Apparently nothing," she lets out, standing up as Justin backs up a few steps

"What's that mean?" he asks.

"That I_ understand_, _Justin_," she says, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. She looks back for one last glance before unlocking the door.

..."This never happened."


End file.
